


The Valley of Dreams and Nightmares

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Magical Realm, Electric Sherlock, Fictional World, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sherlock and John have Powers, The Healer and Shield John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where fictional characters are real, breathing beings that posses powers relating to their personality and talents. John and Sherlock are viewed as the most powerful characters of The Fictional World or The Fandom, working together in the fight against evil, in order to protect the border between their world and The Real World. In this John, and Sherlock must protect the great palace before meeting the border, using their combine powers and skills together against the army lead by Jim Moriarty, and his revenge on the people who erased him from reality. Will they defeat the oncoming army, or will their love for each other get in the way of what is to come? They will have to fight with everything they've got in order to save the Fictional World, and protect the world of the living from the coming army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valley of Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this short. This is my first story on here, its quite short, and I'm completely nervous. I hope that everyone enjoys it, and I hope to write more later. Its pretty much a prequel to what is to come. With that let the story begin!
> 
> *I forgot to mention that I listened to Try it Out(Neon remix) by Skrillex & Alvin Risk for the song Sherlock was using. Very intense. Take a listen its pretty epic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uUzxx_kXBs

_The battle was about to begin._

_An electrified energy rang out through the air sending a chill up his spine. He was standing behind to the left hand side of his best friend, partner, and lover about to start a fight that could either end in victory or end in defeat. Doctor John Watson was ready, building up his shielding powers for the onslaught attack. They just had to protect the palace at all cost. Sherlock was standing confident, building up his powers as well, and energy surged around him, the air sizzling hot from the intensified energy that he was making. He could hear the echos of a slow beat starting to begin, he could feel the build up was going to burst into a song that was hard, strong, and fast. Him and Sherlock were the last hope and defense to the Fandom, to protect the border between the Fictional World, and The Real World. If they didn’t stop this approaching army then they would all be lost._

_The Fictional World was a place full of all the characters created from The Real World. Even though they were not real in the sense of physical form in that world, they were in this one. Here they could die, but it wasn’t forever, though they would be forgotten for a long time. This rarely happened, because the balance within this world would flip, and really what is the point when everyone has a type of power, and no one is ever alone or unhappy. Sappy? Yes, but it was a place of peace and they wished to keep it that way, for sake of the people in the Real World. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes had come to be many, many years ago, but since that time there were multiple characters that were Sherlock and John, but different every single time._

_The John Watson, and Sherlock Holmes that came to be in 2010(which in the Real World is only a couple of years, but a lifetime in the Fictional World), were the first in the modern time to be created. They were to say much, much different from their preceding characters in a sense that they seemed more connected than the others. Just like many other characters that came to be in this world, they were awkward and clumsy around each other, even more so when coming into the world together at the same time. Over time though they began to adapt around each other much as their “Real World” counterparts had, and learned to move around each other. It felt like they were suppose to be together, even through the three year gap Sherlock had to leave. Its a terrible business when this sort of thing happens, when a characters counterpart has to leave in their movie or show, then the fictional character must as well._

_It comes on like a sudden illness, and never disperses if they stay around, so Sherlock left, with no reason as to why, nor where he was going, leaving John empty, and with hidden feelings unsaid. These were some dark days for John, it made it a bit better when Mary showed up to fill the empty space, but somehow it didn’t feel the same, and had somehow allowed John to become suspicious of Mary. Then one night three years later, John had slipped into John’s bedroom of 221b (he couldn’t bare to leave) and tried to kill him in his sleep, but Sherlock had appeared and killed Mary with a single gunshot. It upset both of them greatly for killing another character, but this was the doings who wished harm to another, so they had the right to defend themselves, but she would be back, but hopefully with a lighter heart than she had before. John was sure to say completely furious with Sherlock for leaving and coming without a single word all very suddenly, not even a single goodbye, but to say the least he of course punched Sherlock until he was black and blue. He ended up confessing his love for Sherlock after the major beating by kissing him square on the mouth. With soft, moist, bloody lips moving over his, he couldn’t think of any reason why he hadn’t done this before now. Sherlock pressed back just as firm. Teeth and tongue fighting for dominance they finally broke apart gasping for breath. Sherlock’s galaxies blue eyes were glazed over with love and lust, and John was very much the same, but still was very angry with Sherlock at the exact moment as well. “Don’t you ever. I mean ever. Fucking leave me again.” He said very firmly but still a bit out of breath. “I promise. I will never ever leave again. Unless I take you with me.” He smiled. ‘The arrogant bastard.’ John thought briefly before going back to kiss the consulting detective. The world seemed to fade away to their connecting bodies coming together as one, warm, soft, in their passionate love-making repairing the severed tied that had brought them together, and making them stronger than they were before._

_They brought together a connection in a form that is very rare in their world. They bonded with each other, so that they may be able to feel the feelings and strength from each other. In this they could also move with each other in such a way that could be said to be much like that of a full course string orchestra, they moved in one entity, one body, and one that all the characters of their world envied with a passion. Just when they thought things in their lives couldn’t get any better, the High Ruler of their world called to them to live in the Palace of the Fandom, and to become the leaders of the High Counsel. In this place when a certain group of characters become “popular” in the Real World, then so they would be in the Fictional world as well. Of course Sherlock would not go unless John came, and they allowed it knowing that both were in the same popularity, and they soon became the center of attention._

_Many years past within the palace walls, Sherlock learned to develop his rarely used powers, as did John. Sherlock developed his talent for music by learning every source of music from both worlds, and used it as a powerful weapon, by building an energy made from the wavelengths that the music rides on and projecting it out as an electrified slash very much like a blade going through a piece of paper. He used two katana for their stability and lightness, but it also was able to carry the musical wavelengths farther in order to get enemies from far away. So, if he used Dubstep he could unleash a powerful electric lighting storm, whereas a string orchestra could carry a blazing wildfire. It was beautiful and the most deadly thing John had ever seen. John also had his own powers, not as strong as Sherlock’s, but just so. He had the ability to use his empathy or emotions to create a type of shield or force field around anyone or anything. The largest shield he had ever made was around the entire palace which was completely massive in size. With his empathy he could also send propel out like a sharp push towards the enemy sending them flying back. He could also use it to slice through object, he was once seen, to Sherlock’s amazement, slicing through solid steel, and even a diamond. On top of this he was also one of the last remaining healers in the Fandom, which was useful when in battle. Sherlock with his vast knowledge and ever moving brain thought that they could somehow combine their powers, which had never been done before. John was of course sceptical at first, but was willing to try if it meant strengthening their powers, and their connection to each other._

_The first few years ended in many failed attempts, but then one day a revelation happened, Sherlock was sending out a strong powerful tune, and John felt it. Coming into calm and peace, John set out a large shield around him and Sherlock and also sliced a wooden figure in half. He had never been able to do both at the same time, and also to his amazement they both glowed an aura of color that matched them perfectly. Sherlock a cool white-blue, whereas John’s was a warm yellow-orange._

_They had finally learned to combine their powers and one that everyone around feared._

_Everyone in the Fandom were in complete awe of their power and even the ruler himself feared. John could feel the strong beats that Sherlock was giving off, allowing him a sense of calm to come over him in order to send strength towards Sherlock so that he may be able to bring about a stronger beat. Together without really meaning to created a sort of harmony that worked together in a sense that seemed like complete chaos, but was a beat that could never be forgotten. They both started to glow their ghostly aura of color, that was even seen in their eyes. John remembered when Sherlock had joked at one time saying that he was the Moon and Sherlock was the Sun. John had giggled thinking how Sherlock had never been interested in astronomy before he had said his interest in it. “Why am I the Sun and you're the Moon?” “Because John, the Moon would be lost without the light given off by the Sun.” Sherlock had then smiled. A smile only reserved for John. John couldn’t help but smile sweetly back, before grabbing his scarf and kissing him. They were perfect in every way, and this is why this had to be timed perfectly._

_John loved to look back to when things were quiet, and peaceful, but this was their home and he would do anything to protect it, including the one he loved._

_Jim Moriarty, in all his cruelty, hated that the real world had “killed him off” permanently. So, gathering the villains, and those of the Undead Land, raised an army to destroy the border between and attack the world that sawt to kill him._

_They could not let this happen._

_The beat. The beat was slow at first, but started to gain speed with the approaching army, John as before allowed his aura to strengthen, and he sent his approval over to Sherlock building a strong shield around them both. Their aura grew stronger with the heavy beat starting to begin. Sherlock looked over briefly to send a sense of love to wash over the healer, and John sent back the same smiling in return. The beat started to pick up, and at the very last moment the beat dropped hard propelling them both forward at lightning fast speed. Sherlock had pulled out his trusty double bladed weapon, sending crackles of light to spread throughout the army, and he at the same time slashed through the enemy like tissue paper._

_As John was running he sent small waves of earthquakes to be sent out with every step he meet. Sherlock elegantly evaded these quakes and was able to slice through the army while they were off-balanced. This battle had soon become a duet of lovers coming together in a light mixing in bright deadly harmony, one that even Jim had never seen coming. Onlookers from the palace, far away, but still fairly close to the battle could hardly watch with the intense brightness of light that they both were giving off. The beat seemed to slow as the second wave was coming, building up their energy for their last and final attack. This had to work, if it didn’t all would be lost. Again just as the beat dropped they both simultaneously jumped into the air spinning together causing a spray of light to bounce off in all direction. The rays of light were much like razor blades slicing through the army finishing them off one by one. The characters within the palace had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. The light started to simmer and fade, but just as the color of light was almost gone a shot like a bullet rang out, and a warm light was propelled into the very heart of the remaining army causing a giant earthquake to erupt. The cool light speed in like lighting and started slicing through the last of the enemies. In the final beats of the song a tornado of dirt and dust covered the scene concealing the final epic moments from sight. Standing almost back to back, breathing heavily, were John and Sherlock coming down from the high of adrenaline produced from each others energy._

_A sigh of relief escaped Johns lips as he looked around to see that the battle was finally over. Bruised and beaten they turn in the exact moment towards each other to find the other very much alive, both giving the other a very tired, but happy smile covered with dirt and grime._

_But just at that small moment a look of shock passed over John’s face and a silent scream escaped Sherlock’s lips. Jim was was covered in blood and dirt, barely alive had somehow stumbled his way over towards the duo. He felled his final blow by striking John through the heart, at the very same moment this happened Sherlock had pulled out a small shuriken and sent it flying towards Moriarty’s chest. Moriarty fell back, struck down to the ground. “I told you that I’d burn the heart out of you,” he uttered smiling a wicked smile before falling dead upon the blood soaked ground. Sherlock didn’t hear or even didn’t care to hear as he raced over to John cradling him in his arms. A sharp pain was felt between their bond and he wanted to cry. ‘This just can’t be happening.’ Sherlock thought to himself over and over again. He’d had tried to will himself to not cry but tears were evident on his dirt covered face, stinging his cuts, mixing in with the blood and grime. John gave a small sweet smile, trying to calm the crying man before him, even through the pain. “Its going to be okay love. Everythings going to be fine.” “No! Its not fine. Nothing is even close to being fine. Your dy-” Sherlock was so distressed that he couldn’t even utter the phrase._

_John started to stroke the man’s face looking concern in the process, “Sherlock, everything is going to be okay, I’m not dying love.” Sherlock still in tears became confused, why would John say such a thing? Was he finally slipping due to the blood lose? “Sherlock, Sherlock you’ve got to wake up love, your dreaming.”_

 

* * *

 

At that very moment at the mention of dreaming he awoke in a start, frantically searching for the one face that he needed to see. He found it sitting next to him, looking concerned and trying to send out feelings of comfort and calm towards him. He accepted it, and fell into the arms of his lover, nuzzling into his neck trying to smell his scent to know for sure that he was indeed alive.

 

John allowed the man to do this knowing that what he had endured was very scarring. They were dreaming in the same moment, the same dream that happened years ago. Moriarty had lead an army, yes, but he was defeated, and yes John did get hurt in the process, but he did not die. Of course he knew Sherlock had panicked, blaming himself for allowing it to happen. The guilt having built up towards a dream that turned into a nightmare in the end. John would always awake just as the knife struck him, and try to awaken Sherlock from his nightmare. It was slowly getting better, but the pain was still there, the very single moment when they thought that they would lose the other forever.

 

John continued to comfort his bond mate, making slow soothing circles on his back, making soft murmurs of peace to wash over them both. “It was that blasted dream again.”

“Yes it was love, but its over now. I’m right here, very much alive, and will always be here right beside you,” John said carding his fingers through the man’s soft curly hair. Sherlock leaned into the touch while looking into John’s eyes, very much as a cat does, which John always giggled about, but now he just smiled sweetly, Sherlock returning the smile in equal form, reserved only for him.

 

Sherlock laid back, propped on a pillow, John followed laying himself on the man’s bare chest. Sherlock had to adjust to the extra weight, but it was more than welcomed in his opinion, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He still felt concerned about John’s safety. What if this happened again? What if John had actually died? What would become of him then? John could sense the turning mood, and he wanted to avoid all this by quickly grabbing Sherlock’s right hand and placing it on his bare chest over his heart. Sherlock was stunned for a moment, but stayed silent to see what the man would do next. John finally looked up at the taller man, and said, “Do you feel that? Do you know what that is?”

“Yes of course I do John. I’m not an imbecile.” That last part came out as a murmur.

John still heard it smiling for a moment, “Just shut up you great git and listen.”

 

Sherlock clamped his mouth shut at once and allowed the smaller to continue. “Its a heartbeat, and yes I know that you know what it is, but what you don’t seem to grasp is that its a heart that only beats for you. A strong living beat. A beat that can’t easily be silenced. Just as I hear your heart beating strong, and proud. This tells me that you’re alive too. Do you see what I’m trying to say?”

 

Sherlock stayed silent, but conveyed a look of confusion upon his smooth face. “It means its going to take a lot more than Moriarty or anyone to be able to take me down. That were an unstoppable team that anyone would be an idiot to even thinking of coming against us. You make me like this Sherlock. You make me feel strong, and powerful, just like our hearts that beat harmoniously together in a string of perfect pure love for one another,” he said all this grinning wider and wider with each word, because he truly felt it.

 

Sherlock started to chuckle at the romantics that the man just displayed, he was always a romantic, but he loved him all the more for it. John looked up at him again, lightly punching his partners arm giving him a playful glare,

“Oie, I know that it’s cheesy, but that’s how I really feel, and no one ever makes me get this way other than you.”

Sherlock smiled back sweetly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man once again, he raised one hand to start lightly stroke the man’s face,

“John, Shall I compare thee to a Summer’s day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer’s lease hath all too short a date.

Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimmed;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,

Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,

When in eternal lines to Time thou grow’st.

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

 

John listened to all and was utterly amazed by this stunning creature before him. Never had he felt more love for the man than he did now, and how lucky he felt that he had chosen this man for life.

Breathless with wonder for the man, all he could get out was, “God I love you.” Sherlock never got a chance to confirm the feelings in return but they were felt as soft lips came cascading down upon him. He gasped in surprise, but soon returned the same pressure of soft lips coming to together, moving softly, slowing letting the feeling lenger.

The morning inside of the chamber of the Consulting Detective and his Doctor were spent with passionate love making, reaffirming, rekindling their love for each other.

 

There was no rush, and neither truly became tired, their morning and most of their day was never interrupted. Everything in the world seemed to come back together again in a sense of peace, and it was perfect.

 

In the far east, far away from the palace a darkness was growing, a powerful enemy was emerging from the depths of the shadow. More powerful that Moriarty ever was, one that would not come for sometime. It would come much like a hurricane, in the dead of night, crossing over to a place that none ever cross.

  
“The Real World.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all liked this story. I have to say I'm very proud of it. I hope to write more stories in this Universe, and I hope everyone liked how I had written Sherlock and John.  
> Also, the last thing Sherlock says is William Shakespeare "Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day," (Sonnet 18). I just love Shakespeare and I thought Sherlock is the kind to randomly spout out romantic poetry, of course to John's amazement that he actually knows it.  
> If there was anything that may have distressed anyone I apologies. I honestly didn't know how to rate this, but anyway I hope that everyone liked it! I hope to write more soon if everyone likes this.


End file.
